This invention relates to the field of sportsman's accessories and specifically comprises a readily portable structure which can easily be applied to a tree or a post to provide a seat for the sportsman's rest and relaxation. While the broad idea of such a portable seat is not new, they have not heretofore been simple, sturdy, and easily applied and removed.